


За закрытой дверью

by Eleny



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleny/pseuds/Eleny
Summary: не видно чужой боли.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 8





	За закрытой дверью

Наруто — это стихийное бедствие: ураган, сметающий деревья; цунами, топящее материки.  
Он разбрасывает одежду по всей комнате, оставляет пустые коробки рамена около мусорной корзины и забывает закрыть входную дверь на ночь. 

Саске порой сам не понимает, что нашел в нем.

Они — полные противоположности. Учиха помешан на контроле всего вокруг — в том числе порядка их новой квартиры. Он со вздохом собирает коробки около мусорки и заставляет идиота выбросить их нормально. Обычно это заканчивается потасовкой, в ходе которой ломается мебель. 

Наруто смотрит на него — и на лице широкая улыбка из детства. В такие моменты у Саске екает сердце, а еще он захлебывается в нахлынувших эмоциях и пытается унять дрожь в теле.  
Удзумаки ведет себя как дурак, корчит Учихе рожи, называет ублюдком, а потом убегает от него, звонко хохоча. Тогда потомок великого клана догоняет Удзумаки и наносит страшно-беспощадную месть — щекотку. Будущий Хокаге чуть ли не вопит, сквозь слезы умоляя о пощаде и признавая поражение. 

Жители Конохи любят Наруто.  
Он — герой войны, победитель десятихвостого, сильнейший шиноби. У него десяток поклонников и тысяча признаний в любви.  
Гражданские прикрывают рот ладошкой и тихо хихикают, когда их будущий Хокаге залезает на дерево, прячась от недовольного Учихи. Наруто качается на ветке, а затем падает прямо на ублюдка, валя того с ног и снова беззаботно хохоча. Саске сверкает шаринганом и несильно заезжает непутевому идиоту в бок. Улыбается.

В глазах жителей деревни Наруто — беззаботный мальчишка, всегда готовый помочь. Доверчивый, вспыльчивый, наивный.  
Дзинчуурики улыбается всем без разбора, заливисто смеется над чужими шутками, поедая рамен.  
Он — солнце Конохи, согревающее каждого жителя.

Таким он предстает днем.

Ночью Наруто снятся кошмары. Он видит войну, кровь, смерть близких друзей и собственную беспомощность. Видит равнодушно-пугающего Саске, пронзающего его грудь искрящимся Чидори.  
Удзумаки кричит во сне, задыхается, пытается стереть несуществующую кровь, ногтями царапая горло. Саске ловит его руки, крепко сжимая запястья над головой дзинчуурики, прижимается к нему всем телом и просит:

— Дыши, усуратонкачи, просто дыши.

Наруто вскидывает глаза, подернутые дымкой кошмара. В них плещется океаном глубоко запрятанные боль и ужас. Он хрипит, пытаясь заглотить больше воздуха, напрягает тело до предела, _пожалуйста не уходи не бросай не оставляй меня—_

— Я здесь, Наруто. Я рядом.  
Саске бережно проводит ладонью по спине Удзумаки, перебирает пальцами позвоночник, успокаивающе гладит. Мягко ведет по шрамам на лице, стирая влагу. Постепенно дыхание Наруто выравнивается, а тело перестает дрожать. Он — сиплым голосом — выдыхает:

— Прости.  
И вымученно улыбается, неловко отворачивая лицо. От него отчаянно фонит стыдом, страхом и терпкой грустью.  
Саске обхватывает его лицо руками и нежно прижимается губами ко лбу.  
— Дурак. Тебе не за что извиняться.

Наруто — сломанный войной подросток, расчерченный шрамами по всему телу. Большой на груди — след от Чидори; кучка мелких на ключицах — нарвался на взрывающиеся кунаи; несколько тонких на животе — порезы катаной, и еще _много-много-много._  
  
Наруто прижимается к Саске, утыкается ему носом в шею, вдыхает-выдыхает, и успокаивается. Они — давно срослись, перемешались, доверили друг-другу собственную боль. Несмотря на все потери, причиненные травмы, злость и ненависть, они — есть, и этого достаточно.

Разливается рассвет.


End file.
